<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>福音 by hephae42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285909">福音</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephae42/pseuds/hephae42'>hephae42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider 555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephae42/pseuds/hephae42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>世界名画之《启太郎在社区派送蛋酒》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inui Takumi/Sonoda Mari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>福音</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*无营养破碎小年轻初体验<br/>*雷都是我的，和巧真理无关<br/>*请不要殴打作者，谢谢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞夜，菊池洗衣店只有园田真理和乾巧两个人看店。</p><p>真理在给圣诞树装饰完顶上那颗星星后就缩在沙发里，像一只猫。她一边蜷着一边指挥乾巧做事。</p><p>巧熨完手上最后一件衣服，仔细套进防尘袋里后，开口，“啊啊，为什么圣诞节还要跟你呆在一块，还要被你指挥做事啊！”</p><p>“那当然是因为某个猫舌男不受欢迎，连圣诞夜都没人约啦。”</p><p>“你不也没人约吗！”</p><p>“我不一样，我只是怕冷罢了！”</p><p>“说什么呢！大脸女！”</p><p>“说了不要那么叫我！别扭男！”</p><p>“这么说起来，连启太郎都出门了，是不是跟长田有约了？”</p><p>“连启太郎都比巧受欢迎。不像巧，都18岁了还是童贞，哼哼。”</p><p>“你不也是吗！”</p><p>“我比你小两岁，还是你更不行！”</p><p>巧有些气急败坏：“你有什么资格讲我！起、起码我知道具体步骤！”</p><p>真理没想到巧会继续深入这个话题，有点脸红：“不要小瞧人啊笨蛋巧，我也知道的好吗！”</p><p>“是吗，那你告诉我怎么做啊！”</p><p>真理蹬蹬蹬从沙发上窜下来，把巧按在主沙发上，想凭蛮力脱掉巧的上衣。</p><p>“干什么呢疯女人！放开我！”巧双臂环在胸前，尽力把自己往沙发里面缩。</p><p>“是啦我就是不受欢迎！连猫舌头别扭巧也不喜欢我！”</p><p>巧没想到真理会做出这种发言，有点慌。看来圣诞没人约真的对她刺激很大，巧在心里默默下结论。</p><p>他看真理又气又想哭的红红脸，心软了一下，不敢再推她，任由她上下其手。</p><p>“呐，巧，你说我是不是真的没有魅力？怎样才能让像木场先生那样的成熟人类看向我呢？”真理突然开口。</p><p>“？你在这种时候提木场？”</p><p>“木场先生怎么了？”</p><p>“不是你先提的吗！”</p><p>“是吗？巧抬手啊，衣服脱不下来了。你怎么天天穿圆领衫，都是因为穿圆领衫你才不受欢迎的！”真理一门心思扑在脱巧的衣服上，早已经忘记自己无意中说了什么。</p><p>被攻击到穿衣品味，巧冷下脸：“亏我刚才还关心你！走开！”</p><p>巧本来打算把真理推到一边，结果用力过猛，把真理快推下沙发。他连忙伸出手想抓住真理，可惜沙发太窄，两个人一起摔到地上。</p><p>他的手垫在真理身子下，另一只手撑在真理耳边。</p><p>“痛痛痛，你是不是又胖了啊，快起来右手要废了。”</p><p>他低头瞪真理，却看到她脸红红头扭向一边。巧突然也觉得情况好像有点不对，挠了挠头，打算说些什么。</p><p>就在巧想从真理上方起来的时候，真理突然抓住放在她耳边的那只手，蹭了蹭。</p><p>“巧的手好凉，难道这也是因为猫舌的缘故吗？”</p><p>巧很尴尬，他18年来第一次跟女人的距离这么近。</p><p>他想抽回手，真理却不肯。</p><p>“呐，巧，我是不是真的没有女人味。”真理低着眼睛，睫毛在昏黄的灯光下扑扇，睫影翻飞，看上去好似垂泪。</p><p>巧内心很崩溃：怎么话题又绕了回来现在该怎么办我是不是应该起身走开启太郎回来看到这一幕我应该怎么解释。</p><p>大脑当机5秒钟后，巧选择亲了下去。</p><p>嘴唇相碰的那一秒，巧突然神志清明。</p><p>“不是我看你很难过所以就。”巧一边坐起身一边绞尽脑汁找理由，偷偷看真理表情。</p><p>真理还是躺在那里，眼角红红，鼻尖红红。</p><p>巧拿手碰碰她：“喂，真理，你说句话。”</p><p>真理：“可不可以再亲一次？”</p><p>巧：“什么？”</p><p>巧重新俯下身去亲真理。16岁的女孩还没有完全长开，浑身上下都是软软的，包括嘴唇。他不甚熟练地舔着真理的嘴，细密地、周全地舔着，甚至用牙齿碾过。</p><p>真理用手拧他：“你要舔到什么时候！你是不是不会？”</p><p>巧懒得理她，抓住那只还想对他行使暴力的手，覆在掌下。他伸出舌头，描着真理的唇形。</p><p>真理有点被他吓到，她觉得现在发展有点失控。他们之间的距离太近了，不应该这样的。她抬起身来想终止这场以争强好胜开头、却慢慢脱轨的行动。</p><p>巧握住她的手，不让她离开，舌头顶着她的牙齿，示意真理张开嘴。</p><p>真理小声嗫嚅：“巧，停下好不好？”</p><p>巧闻言停下动作，眯着真理：“是你叫我亲你的，现在你又反悔。我上楼睡觉去了，你也早点睡吧。”</p><p>巧最知道怎么利用真理的负罪感。</p><p>真理看他要走，又犹豫了。她知道这个尴尬局面是她挑起来的，她也知道巧只是嘴巴坏，但最后都依着她。</p><p>巧看着真理一个人闷头纠结的样子，有点好笑，坐回真理身前。</p><p>他把真理从地上捞起，脸贴得极近：“张开嘴。”</p><p>真理乖乖照做。</p><p>巧的舌头滑入真理嘴里。真理以为他的舌头就像猫一样有着倒刺，现在看来倒是平常如普通人。舌苔的粗糙质感划过她的上颚，让她有点想笑。接着她就笑不出来了，巧的舌头跟她自己的绕在了一起。</p><p>乾巧在这时候充分彰显了他才18岁这个事实，毫无经验，青涩得可以。他凭着气势撬开了真理的嘴后，开始回忆着看过的不能见人影片里的后续操作。</p><p>他叼着真理的舌头，像狼崽子一样把它拖进自己的嘴里，丝毫不管真理乐不乐意。巧吮着真理的舌头，看着她的眼睛开始渗出生理性泪水。</p><p>这女人哭什么。明明是她先开始的。</p><p>他突然想到之前真理无意提到的木场，脑中顿时清明。</p><p>他抓住真理的肩膀，把她从身前掰开。</p><p>猝不及防的分离让真理没反应过来，迷迷糊糊地喊了句：“巧？”</p><p>巧感觉心脏有一瞬间加快，他深吸一口气：“亲完了吗？去睡吧。就算明天圣诞也不要起太晚。”</p><p>真理有些不知所措：“我又做错了什么吗？我是不是哪里惹你生气了？”</p><p>难得的坦诚让乾巧有些难过，他在想着真理会不会也这么顺从木场。应该更甚，毕竟她对木场比对自己温柔多了，他自嘲着。</p><p>“你不是喜欢木场吗？去跟他亲才跟合适吧。”</p><p>“为什么又是木场先生？我对他只是对成熟人类的憧憬，毕竟身边都是像巧这样的幼稚鬼！”</p><p>“我知道了，你只是找个借口推开我。其实你喜欢长田小姐对不对！”真理突然一副恍然大悟的表情，“你和启太郎，两个人都喜欢她。明明大家都是女生，只有我没人要。”真理越说越难过，又回想到启太郎领回来的小女孩讲她是大脸姐姐，更加难过，说着说着就要哭出来了。</p><p>“喂，你别哭啊，真理。我不喜欢长田，你在讲什么啊。”</p><p>无论怎样劝真理，她还是哭得停不下来。</p><p>16岁的自小就是孤儿的女孩，虽然面上看上去活泼甚至有些开朗到暴力，但内里却一直害怕孤独，怕被抛下。</p><p>真理自顾自抽噎了一会，慢慢擦干眼泪，爬上巧的腿。她坐在巧的两腿中间，自己的腿绕在巧的腰后。</p><p>“巧，你抱抱我好不好？”</p><p>巧看着真理渐渐收住眼泪，叹了口气，松松环住她。“别哭了，是我的错，我不应该突然推开你。你很好，启太郎、草加他们都喜欢你。”</p><p>“那你呢？”真理的声音拢在他的衣服里，听上去闷闷的，带着鼻音。</p><p>“我、我……”</p><p>巧失言，他不知道要怎样回答。</p><p>在巧心事重重地斟酌用词时，真理在他身上不自然地扭动了下身子。</p><p>他疑惑地看着真理，真理抬头看他：“感觉被东西杠着，不太舒服。”</p><p>巧突然意识到，作为一个身心健康发育正常的18岁青年，在亲过柔软嘴唇怎么可能会没有一点反应。</p><p>巧更加说不出话，他宁愿回答之前那个问题。</p><p>他看着真理纯洁无垢的的脸庞，鼓起勇气，慢慢贴近她，头枕在她肩上，对着她耳朵吹气：“还做下去吗？”</p><p>真理的生理知识只能供她参考到接吻这一步，毕竟流星塾通常只有花型社长来教育他们，也不能指望生理课教得有多么详尽。</p><p>她被巧的耳语蛊惑，她觉得现在的巧不像猫，像伊甸园的那条蛇，绕在她的脖子上作嘶嘶声，而她站在苹果树下，被蛇劝诱，劝诱她吃下果实，蛇就会变成她的肋骨和亚当。</p><p>真理看着蛇的眼睛，咬下苹果。</p><p>她突然感到失重，是巧把她抱起。</p><p>“地上太凉了，去我房间。”</p><p>真理没说话，她虽然肉体被巧带着上楼，却感觉灵魂在往下堕。</p><p> </p><p>巧把她放在床上，手足无措。他凭着一时脑热把人带上了楼，却完全没想过接下来要怎么开场。他是不是要主动去脱真理的衣服？他很怀疑真理会趁他不注意揍他一顿。</p><p>真理仿佛感知到他的想法，坐起身来，冲他腼腆笑笑，开始脱去上衣，“是要脱衣服的对吧，巧？”</p><p>巧看着真理脱衣服，感觉脑浆正在沸腾，从耳尖红到手指间。</p><p>等真理脱到只剩胸罩时候他才反应过来，他一把把被子裹住真理，从床上跳起，面红耳赤骂她：“你傻啊，大冬天的穿这么少不怕冷到！”</p><p>真理本来一直在害羞，羞自己是不是主动过分，又羞接下来的未知体验，结果她的贴心却只换来巧的责骂。她裹在被子里，只露出个头反唇相讥：“巧是笨蛋才对吧！明明是你问我要不要做的！笨蛋！”</p><p>巧一时语塞，挠挠头，“那、那我也脱？”</p><p>“这种事情还要问我？笨蛋巧。”</p><p>等巧脱完了上衣，也钻进了被子里。</p><p>“干什么啊！被子本来就小，不要再挤进来了！”</p><p>“这明明是我的被子，而且我也冷啊！”</p><p>真理摸了摸巧的手，是有些冷，她展开手圈住巧。</p><p>“你、你干什么！”</p><p>“不是你说冷的吗！”</p><p>真理把通红的脸埋在巧的胸膛上，不想被巧看见后嘲笑，却没想到听见了他扑通作响的心跳。她脸红得更加厉害。</p><p>而巧感觉到真理的胸脯隔着内衣贴在他身上的触感，不知道手该往哪放。</p><p>“真理，我帮你把扣子解了好不好，布料铬着我有些痛。”</p><p>真理的发丝随着头的点动在他胸膛上摩擦着，微微作痒。</p><p>当他把真理的胸罩从她身上脱下时，手不小心擦过真理的侧乳，引来真理一阵颤栗。</p><p>巧的手仿佛受到吸引，再次碰上了那处柔软。<br/>
他两只手从真理的肋骨向上摸，滑上双乳，用十指包裹。</p><p>“我是不是应该问过你再上手的？”</p><p>巧的弱智发言引来真理的一记白眼。</p><p>巧把真理的白眼当作默认，开始揉捏起来。他用双手覆住球体，比划着手掌与其的贴合。巧一直以为真理只是脸圆，没想到其他地方也是那般。他玩心大起，用指缝夹住珠粒，向上拉扯，又用指腹在上面绕圈打转。</p><p>“喂，你玩够没有。”真理别过脸去，气汹汹问道，气息有点不稳。</p><p>巧把被子角塞进真理手里，让她裹好，自己则用手搂住真理的腰，那里不盈一握，他不由得放轻了力道。</p><p>他的嘴唇贴上真理的脖子时，真理小声尖叫了一下，他没去理会，专心致志一路往下。</p><p>他的舌尖在真理的锁骨凹陷处并未滞留他就，打了几圈转后继续下行，直到含住左胸的珠粒。</p><p>真理这次尖叫得比之前更喘，他能感觉到真理在他口中发着抖。</p><p>他用舌头摩擦着真理，而另一只手把真理因为害羞而遮住脸颊的手挪开，仰视着真理。</p><p>他从这个角度能清楚看见真理眼中悬而未落的泪水，和饱满且微微张开的嘴。</p><p>这张嘴吐出的尖锐话语让他时常生气，但亲上去的感觉却柔软得不可置信，他口中的物什也是一般。乾巧在疑惑，到底哪个真理才是真的？是用强硬外表裹住了脆弱柔软的心，还是他靠得太近，以至于早已越过了柔软的躯壳，与真理坚强灵魂紧密相依。</p><p>他直起身，不再吮吸真理的胸前。真理的乳头这时已经与她的唇珠一般，嫣红欲滴。</p><p>他把真理放平，问到：“真理，我可不可以？”</p><p>真理早已没有多余的羞耻心回答他，她把自己想象成伊甸里的一棵树，任蛇在她身上胡作非为。她只是一棵树，她没有知觉，没有知觉就不会害羞，就不会被巧嘲笑。</p><p>在真理进行徒劳无功的自我催眠时，巧已经除去了真理下身的衣物。他把真理的腿打开，架在他两侧。他跪在她身前，右手下探。</p><p>他的手指拂过真理平坦的小腹，一直到裂缝处。他摸到完全陌生的潮湿和柔软感。他想到他小时在书上看过的蚌，嫩肉随着呼吸而起伏，而其中的幽暗则在更隐秘处，其中或许藏着南珠，而捕鱼人为其可奉上性命。</p><p>他的手指伸向更深处，感受到了一片黏腻。他收回手，在房内昏暗的灯光下，透明的黏液在他因饱经战役而留下的粗糙茧子上泛着光。</p><p>“真理，这是什么？”</p><p>真理懒得理他，抬起脚作势要踹。巧连忙握住真理的脚踝，牵回原位。他上身伏低，脸凑在真理的下身前，温热的鼻息喷在真理的脆弱处，让她惊慌失措。</p><p>“你又要干什么！”真理仿佛饱受羞辱，声音里隐隐带着哭腔。</p><p>“我只是想知道要怎么进去！”</p><p>“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！巧就是笨蛋！会答应巧这种事的我更是笨蛋！我就不应该今晚留在店里的，甚至我一开始就不应该认识巧！”</p><p>巧完全不理会真理的自暴自弃，用两指撑开真理的缝隙，借着微弱光线研究。他或许要跟启太郎谈谈换盏亮些的灯。</p><p>他用手指戳了戳前端的突起，果不其然换来了真理的颤抖。他玩心大起，就像所有猫咪都喜欢用牙玩毛线团一般，他也直接上嘴了。</p><p>在巧的嘴唇覆上她时，真理欲哭无泪。她真的要跟巧好好谈一谈饮食习惯的问题了，再加上一条不要看见什么都放进嘴里。</p><p>可惜巧接下来的动作并不给真理继续在心里辱骂他的机会。巧吮吸着前端突起，真理感觉到剧烈的快感从她的脚趾沿着脊椎往上冲，细密的电流感让她的脚趾不禁蜷起，嘴里发出不自觉的呻吟。</p><p>巧并没有放过其他地方。他的舌头抵在入口处，微凉的舌尖和真理滚烫的内里形成鲜明对比。他用力将舌头往前伸，但收获甚微，内壁的紧致并不足以让他用舌头品尝到真理。</p><p>他重新坐起，把枕头垫在真理的腰下，让真理的下身抬高。</p><p>他伸出食指，往凹陷处里探。</p><p>“真理，痛的话要说。”</p><p>他的手指逐渐被真理吞进去，真理能感觉到巧没剪的略有些长的指甲和清俊的指节。她咬着下嘴唇，一言不发。</p><p>等巧的把一整根手指塞进去后，他转了转，决定再塞一根手指看看。</p><p>可他的中指甚至连指尖都没没入，真理已经叫了起来：“不要……拿出去……好痛……”</p><p>巧听着真理隐约的哭腔不知道如何是好，他的一根手指还卡在真理的身体里，这让他想欺身上去亲一亲真理的嘴安抚她都做不到。</p><p>他只好转过头，亲着真理的大腿内侧，期望能分散一些真理的注意力。</p><p>巧的第二根手指在真理体内艰难前行，他能感觉到真理内壁的紧缩，吸附着他的手指，使他进退两难。</p><p>他伸出拇指，揉着真理的阴蒂，想让她舒服一点，而不是只有害怕和疼痛。</p><p>真理被他揉得不知道东南西北，她感觉似乎有口水顺着她微张的嘴角流出。</p><p>巧趁真理有稍稍感受到快感时终于插入了第三根手指，真理的尖叫混着呻吟卡在喉咙里，最后化成一阵呜咽。巧微微把手指张开，想知道真理能够撑到多大，能不能容纳他。他细长的手指在真理体内模仿着插入的动作，前后进出。真理的腿已经软了，无法架起，只是虚虚地环在巧的身边。真理现在整个人在巧的面前完全呈堂，从里到外。她整个人被月光笼罩，脸上打着微弱的灯光，看上去犹如脆弱的阿尔忒弥斯，而他即将要将处女神从云端的奥利匹斯带到人间。</p><p>他跪在真理身前，低头俯向她的耳际：“我要进去了。”</p><p>真理到现在还是一句话不讲，她的手臂横在面上，遮住大半张脸，下唇被她咬的泛白，更显得可怜。</p><p>乾巧是第一次看到这么脆弱的真理，在他心里，自第一面开始，她都是个精力旺盛的女人，自顾自贴上来，自顾自告诉他自己的梦想，害得他只得日日观守着她，怕她太过横冲直撞，总有一天会找不见她。</p><p>他不想这时候再等待真理的回答了，他径自亲上真理的嘴，用牙齿狠狠咬她，仿佛是要报复她每天对他的刻薄和骄纵。</p><p>真理被他咬急了，想推开他，拧他，谁知道巧在这时侵入了她的身体，她刚刚抬起的手又软软倒下，嘴巴张开，仿佛溺水不得呼救。</p><p>巧一边用牙齿碾她的嘴，一边小声劝她：“深呼吸，真理，深呼吸，放松。”</p><p>巧被真理卡得难受，他能感受到真理从内自外的紧绷。这是他和真理距离最近的一次，可他却觉得这也是真理最想从他身边逃开的一次。</p><p>他摸上真理的手，她的手因为暴露在寒冷冬天的空气中而有些泛凉。他仔细揉搓着她的五指，捏她的指尖，又把她的手和自己的交叠，十指相扣，严丝合缝。</p><p>他艰难把自己全部贯入真理体内，尝试着摆腰。生涩感让他并不好过，没法顺畅地进出。而真理也感觉不舒服，她的手紧紧攥着巧的，发着抖。</p><p>巧抚上真理的脸：“真理，看着我，不要害怕，我永远不会伤害你的，真理。放轻松。”</p><p>真理睁开眼睛，与巧对视，她在巧的眼睛里看见自己的脸，比在镜中要美上数倍。</p><p>她开始放轻松。</p><p>巧得以运动起来。</p><p>他缓慢地碾着真理的甬道，不敢放肆地动。真理仿佛洪荒里的孤舟，她的手被巧牵着，身子随着巧而动，柔软胸脯在月光下荡出微波。</p><p>直到真理口中漾出一丝呻吟，巧才敢把动作加剧。真理里面已经比之前湿润得多，巧每次进出都会带着淫靡水声，在狭小房间里左右碰壁，清楚地回荡在两人耳中。</p><p>“巧……哈……巧……”真理不自觉叫出巧的名字。</p><p>巧这次放过了真理的嘴，因为他喜欢真理这时候叫他的声音和语调，让他心中突然升起归属感。</p><p>他拿尖牙叼着真理的耳垂。真理并没有打耳洞，耳垂小巧而光洁，凉凉的，像块软玉。他又用舌头舔了舔，尝到了真理汗的味道。他并不嫌弃，只觉得心脏胀胀的，发麻。</p><p>“啊！”巧突然想到什么，高分贝打破了室内的宁静。</p><p>“你好大声啊巧。”她尾音颤抖。</p><p>“我突然想起没有带套。”</p><p>半分钟的沉默彻底改变了室内的气氛。真理看着他，嘴角慢慢扯出一个笑：“乾 巧 你 再 说 一 遍。”</p><p>“我不是故意的，我只是忘了。”巧本来是懒得解释那么多的人，可他真的很怕这时候保持沉默真理会把他从她里面踹出去，甚至踹到床下。</p><p>真理深吸了口气，尝试恢复冷静：“那你说现在怎么办？”</p><p>“射在外面？”</p><p>“你……！”</p><p>巧突然动作加剧使得真理剩下的发言支离破碎，他低沉的声音在她耳边响起：“对不起我快忍不住了，你待会再骂我吧。”他难得服软。</p><p>巧快速的进出让真理有点喘不过气，她大张着口，仿佛要在空气里溺死。</p><p>巧喘着粗气，在最后一刻将将拔出。</p><p>微凉的精液洒在真理的小腹和胸前，使她现在看上去淫靡又圣洁。</p><p>巧趴在真理身上，带着余韵后的颤抖，毫不顾忌这样会使得精液沾在自己身上。他双手搂住她，鼻子被真理半长的发丝蹭着，有些发痒。</p><p>“巧你走开啦，你好重，又搞了我一身。我好累哦。”</p><p>巧搂她搂得更紧，他难得撒娇，像吃饱后餍足的猫：“不要，我也好累，不想动。”</p><p>他转过头看着真理的侧脸：“你说我们现在算什么？”</p><p>“就、就是保健生理课实践体验而已！”真理躲着他的目光，鼓起两腮。</p><p>“哦，你说是那就是。”巧故意显得失落，声音没精打采。</p><p>“你这什么态度！那你说你想干嘛！”</p><p>巧爬起来，两只手撑在她头边，眼睛眨眨：“你不要看着木场了，或许我们……”</p><p>楼下门廊处传来响动：“真理、巧，你们在吗？哎呀我终于把蛋酒分完了，外面好冷哦。我买了关东煮你们吃不吃？巧？真理？”</p><p>巧愣住看着，看着真理，真理也没有动作。<br/>
漫长的三秒钟过去。</p><p>“砰。”巧设想过多次的被真理踹下床的情景终于发生。</p><p>“笨蛋快给我把衣服穿上，把我的衣服拿给我然后给我滚出去！”真理又羞又急，眼泪在眼眶里打转。</p><p>她今晚未免也哭太多次了吧。巧腹诽。</p><p>他单脚跳着穿裤子，边大声回应启太郎：“我马上下去，你等一下！”随后忙帮真理穿衣服，真理手上也不停，一直掐他。</p><p>巧帮真理穿完衣服后又把她小心放平，给她掖好被角。“我去跟启太郎说你睡了，过会我回来帮你收拾。”</p><p>真理气得牙痒痒，不想理他。</p><p>巧也不跟她吵，看着她的脸，算准了时机上去偷亲一口。“我还有话没说完，等我回来。”</p><p>他匆匆跑出房间，楼梯被他踩得嘎吱响。</p><p>“为什么是关东煮啊，你明明知道我吃不了热的。”</p><p>“可是大冬天哪有素面卖啊！真理呢？”</p><p>“她等你等到睡着了，过会再叫她起来吧。”</p><p>楼下的声音离真理越来越远，她感到自己在下坠，但是终点不是地狱。那颗苹果并不长在伊甸，而是被芙蕾雅看守，她吃下后会永生在乾巧的眼中。</p><p>园田真理在睡梦时分堕入爱海。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>